excusa de songfic
by Nelly-Crystal
Summary: es un songfic de raven con la canciòn behind these hazel eyes... esta algo... no se mejor lean y dejenme sus opiniones... algo trizte...


Bien, no se x que pero se me ocurrió hacer un songfic pero bueno, aquí está… que lo disfruten… dejenme sus opiniones…

Los TT no me pertenecen, tampoco "behind these hazel eyes" ya que es pertenencia de Kelly Clarkson.

Normal: narración…

_Cursiva:_ pensamientos de raven…

**Negrita**: partes de la canciòn…

* * *

Raven se encontraba en el pasillo, su vida parecía completa, tenia salud, amigos, pero sobre todo lo tenía a el, tenía a su único amor… estaba saliendo en secreto con robin desde 5 meses atrás en los cuales había sido tan feliz como nunca se pudo imaginar…

Pasaba cerca del cuarto de star, la puerta estaba medio abierta así que se asomó para cerrarla, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a robin, a su robin besando apasionadamente a su mejor amiga sobre su cama… su corazón se rompió en mil pedasos, x que le tenía que pasar… corrió hacia su habitación, silenciosamente para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de su sufrimiento… para que no se dieran cuenta de su quebrantada alma… las lágrimas se abrian paso en sus pálidas mejillas, sus palabras se ahogaban en el silencio de la duda…

Aquellos cristales líquidos no dejaban de rodar, como un mundo perfecto se pudo quebrar tan fácil, como pudo pasarle de nuevo? Pero no podía culpar a star, despues de todo, ella no sabía nada, pero robin, lo odiaba, no simplemente no podía… encendió la radio, los comerciales eran lo unico que embargaban las ondas sonoras a esas horas, hasta que encontró una canción…

**Seems like just yesterday.  
You were a part of me.  
I used to stand so tall.  
I used to be so strong.  
**

_Aquí estoy, encerrada en mi habitación, sola, como siempre lo he estado… todo se ve tal como se veia ayer… como ayer… cuando estaba contigo…_

**Your arms around me tight.  
Everything, it felt so right.  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong.  
Now, I can't breathe.  
No, I can't sleep.  
I'm barely hanging on.**

_Aquí estoy, entregue mi corazón otra vez, me lo devolvieron hecho pedazos, mi vida nunk saldrá de este tormento?_

**Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes.**

_Recuerdos inundan mi mente, todos aquellos momentos que tuvimos para ti solo eran parte de tu juego, eso fue lo que fui para para ti, un juego… cuando yo te ame tanto…_

**I told you everything,  
Opened up and let you in.  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life.  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be.  
So together, but so broken up inside.  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep,  
I'm barely hanging on.**

_Recuerdo tu sonrisas, tus palabras que me parecian tan sinceras, todas tus mentiras… recuerdo cuando digiste que me amabas mientras que lágrimas surcan mi rostro…_

_Todo se sentía tan bien, tus abrazos tus caricias, tus besos… No es justo, si no me querías me lo hubieres dicho, si no me hubieres creado esta ilusión y talvez no me hubiere dolido tanto descubrir la verdad, descebrir tu bil mentira, descubrir tu traición al amor que yo siempre te tuve_

**Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes.**

_Callaré mi tristeza, ahogaré mi llanto… saldré de este sufrimiento despues de caer de aquel paraiso falso al que me hiciste llegar… seguiré en las sombras, mi eterno refugio, mi unico refugio del que nunca debi salir…_

**Swallow me, then spit me out.  
For hating you, I blame myself.  
Seeing you, it kills me now.  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

_Pero no verás mis lágrimas, ya no más, lograré olvidarte… ya verás, tu ya no invadiras mi mente… lograré sacarte de mi corazón… pues de mi ya no verás …_

**Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes.**

_Ya no verás ni una lágrima más…_

**Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes.

* * *

**

Ya lo se, porque me quedó tan malo? No lo se, lo único que se es que me gusta esta canción y quise adaptarla a un fic, pero no importa…


End file.
